Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance
est un film d'animation japonais sorti le 27 Juin 2009. C'est le deuxième film de la quadrilogie ''Rebuild of Evangelion après Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone. Synopsis En l'an 2000, une gigantesque explosion se produit en Antarctique, provoquant un cataclysme (raz-de-marée, fonte des calottes polaires) qui dévaste une grande partie de la planète. Les autorités déclarent que cette catastrophe est due à la chute d'un astéroïde. Quinze ans plus tard, l'Humanité a surmonté cet événement, appelé le Second Impact. Mais de mystérieuses créatures nommées Anges font leur apparition, et tentent de détruire Tokyo-3, la nouvelle capitale-forteresse du Japon construite après le Second Impact. Pour les combattre, l'organisation secrète NERV a mis au point une arme ultime, l'« Evangelion » ou « EVA », géant anthropoïde piloté comme une simple mécanique, mais en réalité créature bien mystérieuse. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Shinji Ikari est installé à Tokyo-3 où il pilote l'Evangelion Unité-01. Son quotidien, déjà bien mouvementé, va être encore plus chambouler avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle pilote européenne : Asuka Shikinami Langley. Résumé détaillé thumb|left|Le Troisième AngeLe film commence avec un nouveau pilote d'Evangelion, Mari Makinami Illustrious, lancé dans l'Unité Provisoire-05 pour détruire le squelette ressucité du Troisième Ange qui attaque la base de Bethany de la NERV en Arctique. Elle sétruit avec succès l'Ange avec l'auto-destruction de l'Unité-05 après s'être éjectée au dernier moment. Le film coupe sur Shinji Ikari et son père Gendo visitant la tombe de Yui. S'en suit l'attaque du Septième Ange, qui est vaincu par l'Unité-02 fraichement arrivée avec sa pilote, Asuka Shikinami Langley, via un lancemeent aérien d'urgence. Le Chef Inspecteur Ryoji Kaji présent lors de la bataille de l'Unité-05 est arrivé en même temps que l'Unité-02 est livre à Gendo une valise contenant un objet nommé "la Clef de Nabuchodonosor". Peu de temps après, Kaji décide d'emmener les enfants pour visiter un aquarium de recherche travaillant sur la restauration de l'écosystème des océans perdu pendant le Second Impact et les trois Evangelion sont engagées dans une lutte contre le Huitième Ange. Cela leur donne l'occasion de travailler en équipe. L'Unité-01 est gravement endommagée et l'Unité-00 perd l'usage de ses bras. Mais les membres de la SEELE déclare que seul l'Unité-01 a besoin d'être réparé et que l'Unité-00 a atteint son but. thumb|L'attaque du Septième AngePendant ce temps, Gendo et Fuyutsuki visite la Base de Tabgha sur la Lune pour voir la progression de la SEELE sur la mystérieuse "Evangelion Mark.06" malgré le fait qu'ils n'ont pas la permission d'y rentrer. Ils confirment que la construction du Mark.06 est fondamentalement différente de celle des autres Evangelions et ils aperçoivent briévement Kaworu Nagisa, assis sur les doigts de l'Eva. Sur Terre, Shinji décide de cuisiner un repas pour Rei, un geste qui la motive à inviter tout le monde à un repas qu'elle cuisinera dans quelques semaines, espérant également pouvoir améliorer la relation entre Shinji et son père. Au même moment, Mari arrive à Tokyo-3 en parachute, mais atterrie accidentellement sur le toit de l'école de Shinji. thumb|left|Le Neuvième Ange contrôle l'Unité-03Peu après, l'Evangelion Unité-04 et la branche américaine de la NERV sont détruites lors d'un test sur un moteur expérimental, conduisant le gouvernement américain à envoyer l'Evangelion Unité-03 à Tokyo-3. En accord avec le Traité du Vatican, un pays n'a pas le droit de posséder plus de trois Evangelions fonctionnelles, l'Unité-02 est donc mis en retrait. Rei est initialement choisi pour piloter la nouvelle Eva, mais Asuka se porte volontaire pour qu'elle puisse faire son dîner. L'activation de l'Unité-03 tourne mal et on découvre qu'elle est possédée par le Neuvième Ange. A la NERV, il n'y a qu'une seule Evangelion de fonctionelle. Shinji a pour ordre de détruire l'Unité-03 à bord de l'Unité-01 mais il refuse de se battre par peur de tuer Asuka qui est piégée à l'intérieur. Gendo ordonne l'activation du Dummy Plug System de l'Unité-01. L'Evangelion devient alors autonome et massacre l'Ange et écrasant l'entry plug d'Asuka. Shinji est dégoûté par l'action de son père et décide de quitter la NERV. Asuka est toujours en vie, mais sévèrement blessée et en quarantaine par peur d'une contamination de l'Ange. thumb|Le Dixième AngeAprès que Shinji est fait ses adieux et monte dans le train pour quitter la ville, le Dixième Ange attaque. Alors que l'Unité-01 refuse de fonctionner avec le dummy system, Mari détourne l'Unité-02 mais échoue à battre l'Ange, même après avoir lancé le mode "beast" en retirant les limitateurs de l'Unité-02. Rei pilote l'Unité-00 malgré ses bras partiellement fonctionnels et tente de pénétrer l'A.T.Field de l'Ange avec l'aide de l'Unité-02 tout en utilisant un missile N². L'Ange survit à l'explosion alors que l'Unité-00 est consummée avec Rei toujours à l'intérieur. Mari arrive près de Shinji et essaie de le mettre en sécurité, mais en voyant la destruction et l'Unité-00 calcinée, il décide de revenir pour piloter l'Unité-01 encore une fois. Après avoir empêcher l'Ange d'atteindre le QG de la NERV, l'Unité-01 tombe en panne d'énergie. Déterminé à sauver Rei, Shinji rentrer en mode berserk et vains l'Ange tout en faisant une connexion mental avec lui pour sauver Rei. Cela résulte en la fusion entre l'Unité-01 et Shinji combinés avec le core éparpillé de l'Ange qui prend la forme d'une Rei géante. C'est un être décrit comme étant proche d'une divinité. Ristuko déclare que le Third Impact a commencé, tandis que Gendo et Fuyutsuki notent que c'est le résultat qu'ils espéraient. Kaji, lui, commente que fait que la SEELE ne sera pas contente de ce fait avant que les autres unités ne soient prêtes. thumb|right|Kaworu pilotant le Mark.06Après le générique, le Third Impact est interrompu par une Lance de Longinus tombant du ciel et empalant l'Unité-01. On découvre que la Lance a été lancé par le Mark.06 arrivant depuis la Lune. Kaworu en est son pilote et proclame à Shinji que "Cette fois, il le rendra heureux." Fiche technique * Titre original : * Titre français: Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance * Titre anglais : Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance * Réalisation : Kazuya Tsurumaki, Hideaki Anno, Masayuki * Scénario : Hideaki Anno * Production : Hideaki Anno * Société de production : Gainax, Khara inc. * Sociétés de distribution : The Clockworx * Musique : Shiro Sagisu * Langue originale : japonais * Format : Couleur - 1,85:1 - 35mm - Dolby Digital EX * Pays d'origine : Japon * Durée : 112 minutes (2.00), 108 minutes (2.22) * Dates de sortie : ** Japon : 27 Juin 2009 ** France : 08 Novembre 2009 (présentation au Festival Cinémas et Cultures d'Asie 2009) ** France : 23 Novembre 2010 Personnages ; :Shinji est le Third Child et le pilote de l'Evangelion Unité-01. Il est le fils de Yui Ikari et de Gendo Ikari le Commandant de la NERV. Après la mort de sa mère, il a été abandonné par son père et a vécu onze ans chez son professeur, jusqu'à être appelé à Tokyo-3 pour piloter l'Unité-01 contre les Anges. Il vit sous la tutelle de Misato Katsuragi, sa supérieure hiérarchique. ; :Rei est la First Child et la pilote de l'Evangelion Unité-00. Rei est un personnage énigmatique dont le comportement inhabituel confond ses pairs. Après les événements du film précédent, elle s'est rapprochée de Shinji et continue de tisser des liens forts avec lui ; :Asuka est la Second Child et la pilote de l'Evangelion Unité-02. Venue d'Europe, elle arrive à Tokyo-3 pour renforcer l'équipe de la NERV au Japon. Elle est également désignée pour être la pilote d'essaie de l'Evangelion Unité-03. Elle se rapproche aussi de Shinji avec qui elle vit chez Misato Katsuragi. ; :Misato est la directrice des opérations à la NERV, au rang de Capitaine. Ses devoirs à la NERV inclut d'agir comme commandant sur le terrain pour les pilotes d'Evangelion, lancer les ordres et élaborer des stratégies à l'aide de Ritsuko Akagi et des techniciens des Evas. Elle gère également de nombreux aspects bureaucratiques des opérations de la NERV. Elle est la tutrice de Shinji qu'elle pousse à agir par lui même. Voix originale Voix française Evangelions * Evangelion Unité-00 * Evangelion Unité-01 * Evangelion Unité-02 * Evangelion Unité-03 * Evangelion Unité-04 (mentionnée) * Evangelion Provisoire Unité-05 * Evangelion Mark.06 Anges * Adams * Premier Ange * Deuxième Ange * Sixième Ange * Septième Ange * Huitième Ange * Neuvième Ange * Dixième Ange Production En Septembre 2006, il a été confirmé que le film fera parti de la série Rebuild of Evangelion, avec une date de sortie au alentour de Janvier 2008 et une durée de 90 minutes.Archive d'Anime News Service datant de Septembre 2006 En Novembre 2006, l'édition de Décembre du magazine japonais Newtype confirme que le second film a été écrit durant la post-production du premier film. Hideaki Anno a déclaré qu'il introduirai de nouveaux personnages et de nouvelles Evangelions à partir du second film.Archive d'Anime New Service datant de Décembre 2006. La date de sortie a été repoussée à plusieurs mois après la date de sortie prévu à l'origine en Janvier 2008. Elle a d'abord été repoussée à Décembre 2008 avant une mise à jour du site officiel qui annonçait le 06 Octobre 2008 puis une autre déclarant en anglais "au début de l'été 2009" (early summer 2009).(Anglais) Evangelion 2.0 Film Set for Early Summer of 2009 sur Anime News Network. Au final, le film est sortie le 27 Juin 2009.(Anglais) Anno's Evangelion 2.0 Film Slated for June 27 in Japan (Updated) sur Anime News Network. Musique Accueil Promotion et sortie Le nouveau design de l'Evangelion Unité-02 est dévoilé dans le magazine Monthly Newtype de Novembre 2008. Les préventes de ticket commence 19 Février 2009. Quatre tickets différents sont imprimés pour l'occasion représentant Asuka Shikinami Langley, Rei Ayanami, Mari Makinami Illustrious et Shinji Ikari. D'autres images inédites, dont l'apparence de l'Evangelion Provisoire Unité-05, sont dévoilées dans le magazine Dengeki Hobby de Mars 2009. Pour promouvoir le film, Khara publie trois brochures gratuites nommées EVA EXTRA sorties respectivement le 24 Avril, le 16 Mai, le 20 Juin. Elles sont ensuite regroupées dans un coffret nommé Eva Extra Box' avec le numéro quatre du magazine, sorti le jour de la sortie du film. Evangelion 2.0 est sortie dans 120 cinémas japonais le 27 Juin 2009 et devient le n°1 du box-office japonais dès la première semaine en rapportant près de 5 millions d'euro.(Anglais) Evangelion:2.0 Opens at #1 with 512 Million Yen sur Anime News Network Le film rapportera au final 37 millions d'euro de recette.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/japan/yearly/?yr=2009&p=.htm En France, le film est projeté en avant-première en VOSTFR lors de l'Asie Expo de Lyon le 08 Novembre 2009. Il sort ensuite en direct-to-dvd avec la version française le 20 Novembre 2010. Critique Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance ''a reçu de bonne critique au Japon et à une note de 4.48/5 sur Yahoo! Movie Japan.http://movies.yahoo.co.jp/movie/333212/ Sortie vidéo Le film est sorti en DVD et en Blu-Ray le 26 Mai 2010 au Japon. De nombreuses scène ont été faite pour la version vidéo, et une nouvelle scène entre Kaji et Shinji a été ajouté. Comme pour ''Evangelion 1.0, le DVD et le BD se nomme "Evangelion 2.22". Distinctions Récompenses * Tokyo Anime Award de la meilleur musique en 2010 Nominations * Prix de l'Académie japonaise dans la catégorie Meilleur film d'animation en 2010 * Behind the Voice Actors Awards dans la catégorie Meilleure performance vocale féminine dans un anime dans un second rôle pour Allison Keith dans le rôle de Misato Katsuragi en 2012 Note * Si l'on regarde attentivement, le lecteur de musique de Shinji passe à la piste If looked carefully, Shinji's , ce qui n'était jamais arrivé dans Neon Genesis Evangelion. Cela montre que les films commencent à être différents de la série originale. Références Navigation de:Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance Catégorie:Rebuild of Evangelion Catégorie:Articles réels